Parking aids or park assist functions mostly measure the distance in front of and behind the vehicle by means of ultrasound or radar sensors and warn the driver about collisions during parking. The warning is effected through acoustic and/or visual signals.
From DE 10 2008 020 561 A1 a parking aid is known. The distance to a point at which the vehicle has to be stoppe, is shown to the driver on a visual display in the form of a progress bar.
Such a visual display is typically integrated in the instrument cluster of the vehicle or in a display in the region of the centre console. Occasionally, displays or LED displays in the region of the back window for assistance when backing up are also known.
Parking aids, which are intended to assist the driver when maneuvering into narrow parking spaces, should be comfortable to use. This includes in particular good visibility of the display element.
It is at least one object therefore to improve existing parking aids with respect to the utilization comfort and in particular to ensure good visibility of the display element throughout the parking process. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.